Destiny Be Damned
by freakess360
Summary: Merlin is gravely hurt and can't find help. Is this really his destiny… to die alone? Merlin POV. Crack!fic


_A/N:_** I LOVE MERLIN! I have wanted to write a **_**Merlin**_** fanfiction for a really long time and finally an opportunity presented itself. Once I'm done with this I will begin to post my next multi-chapter story: **"Ligna et Lapides"**. I focus ****on Merlin and Arthur's unique friendship while adding new dimensions of character development I feel the show leaves out. (Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising my other work but what do you expect.)**

**All Reviews will be accepted and encouraged. Stories ideas are always great to hear too. If you have an idea that you want on paper/online then shoot me a private message and I will do the best I can... Well, Enjoy!**

_"Watch your thoughts, for they become words._

_Watch your words, for they become actions._

_Watch your actions, for they become habits._

_Watch your habits, for they become character._

_Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."_

_**Summary**_**: Merlin is gravely hurt and can't find help. Is this really his destiny… to die alone? Merlin POV. Crack!fic**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Merlin belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p>I stared down at all the blood. There was so much more than there should have been. The blood pooled around my wound, hiding it from view.<p>

I swallowed dryly.

But by living in Camelot this was expected; a few cuts here, some bruises there. But this… this was unanticipated. In all honesty, I thought that I had been decently careful. It just didn't seem right, not in the least. After years of saving Arthur's life and always walking away completely unharmed you would think me invincible. But life has a way of humbling you in the worst ways.

I stumbled out of the hallway and into Gaius' chambers calling out for help. Someone ought to help me; someone _had_ to help me. My shallow breathing racked my whole body. I couldn't last much longer, not after a wound like this. But there was always hope, or at least that's what I always believed. It's what kept me going during some of my worse days when Arthur was being a complete prat, or when a monster needed to be destroyed, or when there were too many chores and too little time, or when I was saving Arthur's royal butt… okay, so hope kept me sane on a day-to-day basis. But right now I hoped that someone could help me. Someone had to hear me and answer my desperate calls for help.

Suddenly I couldn't really remember what I was doing here in the first place. My mind was starting to get foggy - never a good sign according to Gaius. I down looked at my wound again. Blood was still pouring forth at an unusual rate. The deep red liquid kept gushing out of me. My life's essence pooling on the floor like a reflection pool for me to see my faults and weaknesses stare back up at me. How could I lose so much blood and still live? Was my _destiny_ allowing me to hold on to life and endure on so I could fulfill my life's quest?

My hands started to tremble violently. Reaching out, I tried to steady myself on the table next to me. I missed. I went down in a tangled heap of limbs, knocking a few vials of medicine to the ground during my clumsy descent. Unable to go any further I propped myself against the leg of the table. The wound was now burning and continuously throbbing as if it possessed its own heartbeat. It hurt like no other wound I had before.

Sitting on the floor, resting against the table, I gazed around the room that I had stumbled into with half lidded eyes. It was empty. I needed to get back out into the hall where I could easily find someone, or where someone could find me if I was finally incapable of doing so. The door to the hallway suddenly seemed so far away. I tried to reach for the door. Then, unexpectedly, I was suddenly on my back looking at the ceiling. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog, but it was no good. My vision began to swim and it took all of my will to hold back the nausea that was creeping up my throat.

I took a shaky, painful breath, calling out for help one last time. But it was no use, no one could hear me, and no one came. I wished I could see a friendly face right now; Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Gwen… Hell, I wouldn't even mind seeing Arthur. I just didn't want to die alone.

I couldn't stand the pain that was radiating from the wound anymore. I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness, taking my last breath –

"What _are_ you doing?"

I could hear the confusion and exasperation in the question. I opened my eyes and sighed, "You just ruined my very dramatic death." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin," Arthur replied with an eye roll, hands firmly on his hips. "It's just a paper cut."

I grinned sheepishly and put the wounded finger into my mouth, sucking lightly. Standing, I gazed at an unimpressed crowned prince. "Well, stop lazing about." He waved a frustrated hand at me. "You still have to muck out the stables, wash my socks, walk my dogs, fetch my dinner…"

I sighed and stood up. I followed Arthur out the door as he continued to ramble out a list of things that need to be done. Maybe it was better if I _was_ dying.

Destiny be damned.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_** *pumps fist in air* Yes, first **_**Merlin**_** fanfiction story done! I feel so good to get this out. This story line came across my mind when I got a paper cut and I felt like I was going to die… okay I wasn't going to die but it did really hurt and it didn't stop bleeding for two days, which I found really odd. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you like my writing you can read by other **_**Merlin**_** multi-chapter story: **"Ligna et Lapides"**. ****[[**_Summary_:** Under mysterious circumstances Merlin is forced to serve a visiting noble who cannot return to his estate because of a horrible winter storm. The lord begins to act abusive and questions arise about where his first servant has disappeared. Can Arthur save Merlin in time?]]**

**Thanks!**

**Review please!**


End file.
